A Shaded Love Story
by MrsMaynard
Summary: When a young teenager by the name of Katherine gets transported into the world of sonic relationships spur and people change, but will it be for the better? ShadowXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A Shaded Love Story ~Shadow The Hedgehog~_

***Disclaimer I do not own Sonic or any of the characters you recognise I also do ****_not_**** own the drawing of the female Shadow in the cover picture***

_Summary: __When a young teenager by the name of Katherine gets transported into the world of sonic relationships spur and people change, but will it be for the better?_

Chapter one: Prologue

_I was falling, fast, down a never ending hole the darkness consumed me swallowed me up whole and didn't want to let me go. I felt like I was drifting but yet decreasing at an incredible speed. After a while of obscurity I could make out a slight dimmed blue light near the bottom I began to panic wondering what would happen when I hit it at the speed I was going would I collide into it or float like a feather. A part of me knew that whatever was going to happen would change my life, for the better, maybe, or for the worse? Slowly, slowly I got closer to the light whispers could be heard as I glided down, gradually getting slower until I disappeared into the blue circle._

_Orange flames danced around my vision some I could feel others I couldn't. I opened my eyes as I hit the ground with a heavy thud looking around I saw nothing but trees and more trees. The night sky stretched on for miles and miles a few stars were sprinkled about and were twinkling and shining beautifully. A full moon left a dim white glow leaving the rest of the earth dark and undisturbed. I looked around trying to see if there was any way for me to get home, any path or road to lead me to my house. I spied two dirt paths one going left and the other going right, the left one had the reflection of the moon illuminating the way while the right one was pure darkness yet had an inviting charm about it and made me _want_ to go down it. I quickly made my decision before I made my way swiftly down the dirt path. Not knowing how it will change my life._

Hi my name is Katherine Smith I have long chocolate brown hair and blue eyes with pale skin.

My personality is that I can be kind to those who deserve it and bitchy to those who don', some people think I am rude because I don't talk to many people it's not like I have a problem with you it's just that I would much rather be left alone also I have trust issues so it might take a while before I do start to trust someone.

I don't know much about my family since they give me up when I was a baby, but considering what the social workers say I don't want to know them, and I have been passed around homes and families since never staying at one for long.

I am also bullied and I don't have the honour of having any friends, even if I did they never stay around they also end up hurting me, everyone tends to avoid me because of my socially awkwardness and my love for Sonic and his friends.

Yes you heard me right I love that game and the TV programme and no matter what anyone says I always will.

**-Review/ Heart/ Vote-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: Meeting the 'crew'_

**-I have changed the cover so the picture now is Katherine and I created it myself so I own copyright of it.-**

_The bright sun was high in the sky and clouds were hanging like fluffy cotton balls. The orange and purple hedgehog was walking through a grassy field when a male hedgehog came into view. The male hedgehog glared at the female as he walked past while she shrunk back and averted her gaze to somewhere else. He then wondered if he was a bit too harsh on the stranger since he did not know her but he kept walking; even though something was telling him to go back. The female asked herself if she had done anything to the oddly familiar hedgehog that had walked past but came up with nothing. All of a sudden a blinding white light had invaded her vision and she fell backwards. Hitting her head in the process. The male did not hear anything and at the moment he didn't care either, she wasn't his problem. _

Katherine gasped for breath as she sat up and looked at her surroundings shocked _surly they don't dislike me enough to take me to a beach and leave me here _she thought trying to think where she's seen this place. Distant voices were heard coming from the North of the beach Katherine jumped into a standing position as fear grew in her stomach, you couldn't blame her for being scared considering the past she had and how she grew up.

The voices soon got closer and in her line of version she saw a pink hedgehog and a blue hedgehog walking towards her. The two hedgehogs stopped talking and met Katherine's gaze they slowly began to walk towards her. "Who are you?" the blue one asked in a demanding tone.

"My name's Katherine and you?" she replied politely.

"I'm Sonic and this is Amy Rose, why are you here?" 'Sonic' replied _those names_ Katherine thought _I've heard them before, but where? _

"I-I don't know I just woke up here" the purple and orange hedgehog replied confused as she thought hard about what happened and why she was wherever she was.

"You need a place to stay" Amy-Rose commented smiling at Katherine while she nodded at the statement. "You can stay with us" she smiled warmly at the now shocked hedgehog.

"Oh no it's fine I don't want to burden you, I will find a place" she reassured giving them one of her award winning fake smiles.

"Nonsense you won't burden us I insist" Sonic interjected grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

"Ok fine but only for a while" she gave in.

"Wait until you meet the crew they will love you" Amy said grinning at her new friend. Katherine only nodded not to thrilled about meeting any new people she preferred to be alone so that way no one can harm her or leave her. She wondered why there was a feeling that she can trust these people; she always follows her gut instinct that's why the last few months haven't been as bad as they usually are, that's all she can do for now follow her instinct. "We're here" Sonic said pulling her out of her thoughts. Katherine nodded following them through the door and into the house they brought her into a room where you can hear chatter through the door. "Everyone meet Katherine, Katherine that's Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Cream and her Chao Cheese, Blaze, Rouge and Shadow." Amy announced smiling and pointing at everyone.

"Hi Katherine how are you?" a little rabbit Katherine thought was named Cream grinned at her.

"Uh fine, you?" she politely replied awkwardly smiling back while looking around the room she locked eyes with a hedgehog named 'Shadow' he looked like Sonic but black and red and he looked more mysterious. It drew Katherine in. Another thing she realised was he was the one from her dream she had while being unconscious. Thinking of it as nothing she started to pay attention to what was going on and answering when people asked her questions: trying to give off a good impression.

After a while of speaking the others went to their rooms while Sonic went to sort out Katherine's room leaving her with Amy and Shadow, sensing the awkward atmosphere Amy left leaving only the two hedgehogs alone in the room. "Eh hi?" Katherine muttered her shyness and attempt to make this less uncomfortable it came out as a question.

"Hey" Shadow replied emotionless. The room was silent for a while each wanted to speak to the other but they didn't know how to start the conversation. Soon Sonic came bounding through Katherine was happy that one: she got to leave the room and two: she got to sleep. Sonic led her to her room which was pretty plain with brown walls and light brown wooden floor, there was a double bed in the middle of the room with white bedding and a black flower pattern, on the left was a wardrobe and on the right was a small dresser and stool. "Thank you I am really grateful you are helping me no one ever does" she thanked him meaning every word she said.

"No problem and you should get some rest" Sonic smiled back at her before quietly leaving the room. She spied some pj's on the corner of the bed and quickly changed into them** (A/N: do they even change their clothes?)** they were a pair of red and black flower print shorts and a simple grey vest top. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was sent into a dream.

_"There she is" a blonde named Brittany sneered at a human Katherine as she walked past keeping her head down._

_"'OMG Sonic I love you so much you blue hedgehog and all your little friends'" another blonde called Millie mocked Katherine badly._

_"Even though they're not real" a brunette whose name is Celia said and laughed with the two other girls. Katherine quietly sighed and ignored them while wondering they haven't walked up to her and hit her. A feeling in her gut told her they we're planning something big and most defiantly life changing. "Oh Shadow why can't you be real?" the brown haired human Katherine whispered as she walked into the latest care home she got left at. Suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her head, realizing that someone has hit her she turned around to be faced my Matt the biggest bully and he had a burning passion of hate against Katherine: for what? No one knows… He just laughed before hitting her again and her head got thrown the right, there will be a big bruise there tomorrow she thought, after that he just turned around and walked off. She wondered if they were getting bored of hurting her since they haven't been as bad lately but she knew that they won't just stop. Well not without ending it with a __bang__._

**….**

**Well I hope you liked chapter two! **

**Don't forget to leave a comment:D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Maria_

"You have to get to know her" the ghost of Maria whispered into Shadow's ear that night as he sat out on the rooftop looking at the starless sky. "I can't because then you will leave; I've just got you back I'm not letting you go again" he replied not even taking a glance at the translucent being next to him.

"You have no choice soon the force will be to strong" she replied matter-of-factly. "And I'll always be there, watching over you, forever and always" she then added as an afterthought.

"That isn't the point I can _see_ you now and I'm letting anything stop me from it" he growled out stubbornly.

"We'll see. You deserve to be happy you know, you're not destined to be alone that's why she's here and _you_ need to protect and love her. It's fate"

"It's not love when it's forced"

"You won't love her right away, there's no love at first sight that just means liking their appearance which is wrong, you will though when you see her for who see is. And be careful she has been through a lot and won't trust you right away" and with that the ghost flew up into the sky then disappeared from view leaving her hedgehog friend to his thoughts. _I can't love her it won't be fair for her to be stuck here with me._ Shadow thought as he stared up at where his dead friend faded. _Even if I did I won't be able to see Maria anymore: the only reason I still try._

Shadow sat out there for a while thinking about life if he hadn't have found his mate compared to what it would be like with her. _Someone to talk to, someone who will love me for me, someone I can be myself around, someone I can open up t- No just stop it I will __not__ fall for her._ He then stood up angrily and made his way up to his room being careful that he won't wake anybody up. He subconsciously stopped outside Katherine's door and listened in "_Oh Shadow why can't you be real?_" he heard her whisper in her slumber, quickly realizing that she was dreaming about him he went into his room and tried to sleep his mind every so often drifting back to her.

Katherine was greeted from her sleep by hot sunlight seeping in from the curtains and loud chatter coming from downstairs. Standing up she walked into her en suite and did what she needed to do then gotten changed ( cgi/set?id=88820084 ). She then dragged her feet down stairs and into the kitchen: she smiled at Amy who was cooking then joined Sonic, Rouge and Shadow at the table. Giving them an awkward smile she gratefully said "thank you" to Amy who handed her a plate of food, she politely dug in. The food was delicious which surprised Katherine one) because she has never had good food and two) because it was cooked by a hedgehog, which she was now as well. After finishing she helped Tail's do the dishes they chatted about what they did around here for fun and about his plane. All in all they had both enjoyed washing the pots which was a surprise for the both of them since they both hated the daily chore but for different reasons. One that Katherine couldn't remember but she feared the time when they had finished. Relief soon washed over her as nothing happened. _'Worthless bitch, can't even wash the pots properly' _she heard a males voice sneer at the back of her mind, at first she was a little taken back but she was used to it; confused she didn't know why she was used to it, she just _was_. And that was it.

Shadow sat in his black and red room, Sonic thought it would be great to make Shadow practically camouflage in his own room, thinking about his conversation with Maria late last night and the sentence he heard Katherine whisper in her dream. He hadn't shook of the thought of her dreaming about him all day since it was only lunch now but the feelings he got when he saw her was nothing like he has felt with anyone. "_It's the bond"_ he heard himself whisper.

"It won't be for long" a female said to the right of him.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again Maria it's not love when it's forced" he stated angrily.

"Here we go again" she sighed "look, I know you don't want to risk losing me but do what's best for yourself and her, put your happiness over mine for once, because it's going to hurt the both of you…" the translucent ghost soon disappeared after that. _Knock, Knock_.

"Come in" Shadow muttered but the hedgehog heard and poked her head through.

"I heard you talking to yourself and was wondering if you were all right you seemed quite angry" Katherine said quietly finding interest in her shoes.

"I'm fine don't worry" he replied trying to be polite, for her sake.

"Are you sure?" her voice spoke again.

"I said I'm fine" he snapped scaring the both of them she quickly nodded about to turn around when he stopped her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" he apologised, Katherine nodded then got out of there as fast as she could having the need to hurt herself. But again she was used to it. Even though her heartbeat wouldn't slow down because she _knew_ that something would happen and that would involve her getting hurt physically. She wasn't sure how but she knew.

**…**

**Yepp it's short but here it is chapter number three, I hoped you liked it.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Forgetting and forgiving_

**-Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I have no good excuse just me being lazy and becoming obsessed with the Janoskains… so I'm sorry but here it is:D-**

Katherine shut the door to her room and slid down she felt scared and confused. She felt like she had to hide: from what? She doesn't know. Walking into the bathroom she splashed herself with ice cold water trying to shake off her thoughts. It didn't work. Slowly her feet led her to the door sighing she opened it and walked downstairs into the living room where she saw Amy painting her nails. "Hello" Katherine muttered quietly sitting down next to the pink hedgehog.

"Hi, what's wrong?" Amy asked putting down the brush and pulling me into a hug.

"Truthfully? I don't know one minute I'm scared and the other I want to hurt _myself_. I am so confused but yet I feel like I'm used to it; like I've had this feeling all my life." Katherine said honestly feeling like she could trust Amy with this information.

"You just need something to get your mind off things, why don't I take you shopping tomorrow so then we can buy you something that we don't have randomly thrown in that wardrobe. Ok?" she asked smiling while Katherine nodded her head at her suggestion.

That night Katherine ( cgi/thing?id=89262161 ) crawled into bed she felt an odd sensation in the bottom of her stomach: _excitement_. Soon she fell into a deep slumber.

_Happiness grew in the five year olds body at the thought of being adopted her sparkling blue eyes gazed outside of the window for hours. Not even the bullies could bring her down because she was leaving: leaving the place for good and never coming back. She waited for hours and hours for this couple but they never came. Soon enough it was time for bed one of the care workers walked up to a five year old Katherine grabbed her in a painful way and carried her to her room. She was thrown in and the door locked: she wasn't leaving. _

_Will she ever leave?_

_Will she be forever here?_

Trapped?

Katherine woke up in the morning at 10am to the smell of bacon and waffles a small smile swept across her face as she remembered her plans with Amy. She stood up and walked to the bathroom grabbing some clothes ( cgi/set?id=93267420 ) on her way so she could have a quick shower.

Cheerfully bounding Katherine forgot about her dream that night she was excited for the first time in her memory. "Katherine can I speak to you?" she heard a raspy voice ask from behind her. Turning around she saw the black and red hedgehog looking at her she slowly nodded a voice at the back of her mind warning _you must do what they say it weakens the beatings_. Not knowing what it means she followed him into the silent hallway away from the chatter in the kitchen. "Look about yesterday I am truly sorry if what I said scared you I just wasn't in a very good mood" he started _because a ghost is telling me to love you_ he added bitterly in the back of his mind. He watched as she nodded her head then looked into his eyes "its ok I shouldn't of bothered you" she said in a quiet voice. _She blames herself, shadow, tell her 'I'm glad you care'_ he heard Maria's voice say in his head.

"No it's my fault for shouting at you, I am glad you care" he replied, Katherine smiled up at him before asking him to join her for breakfast. He politely denied and smiled back to her before turning around and stalking off.

Katherine walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face: Shadow had apologized and it felt good to get an apology for once it made her happy also she has a shopping trip to get to with Amy. Sitting down at the table she made polite talk with Sonic and Tails while eating her breakfast and drinking fresh orange juice. "Do you know where Amy is?" Katherine asked wondering why she wasn't at the table.

"Gone shopping with Rouge and Cream" Sonic replied Katherine felt the fork drop out of her hands and tears well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Tails asked a thick tension hung in the room soon Katherine stood up and rushed out of the room feeling hot tears run down her cheeks. Her dream? A memory? A flashback?

_Her past?_

**…**

**Another short chapter but heyy I was watching Rise Of The Guardians so I was kinda distracted go check it out it is ****_AMAZING!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five: Falling For Him?_

Shadow could hear his mate crying from the two rooms away his mood was slowly fading: he was happy, ecstatic even, that Katherine has forgiven him but hearing her sad wasn't the best thing to hear. He quickly stood up and made his way to his door he was going to go and see if she would like any company.

From the other side of the door Katherine sat confused, angry and upset; she was staring into space not moving and not blinking. _'No one will ever love you' 'You might as well not even be here' 'Everyone is going to let you down, why wouldn't we have you met you?' 'You're just a plain face, you don't stand out: you're not wanted.' _"Stop it!" she yelled her voice coming out harsh and raspy "stop it, stop it" she repeated quitter while she put her hands over her ears; it was a desperate attempt to try and block out the voices. A knock sounded at the door Katherine slowly stood up and furiously wiped away her tears while she started to walk towards entrance "hello" she sadly smiled at the hedgehog she has forgiven a while ago.

"Are you ok?" he asked getting straight to the point, she sighed while going to sit on the floor leaning onto the bed, he soon joined her.

"I'm fine really it's just my emotions are everywhere" she replied as sincere as she could truthfully she never liked to have people worry about her-actually she isn't sure if its ever happened it's a foreign feeling… "Well ok but if you ever need to talk I am here" he replied not believing her but not pushing it which she was thankful about.

"I will do and thank you, Shadow, it means so much" she smiled-a real smile-at him before he flashed her one to and walked out. _That's made me feel a little better _Katherine thought happily.

More tears and hours later Katherine had started to feel extremely weak and thought of moving didn't make her feel any better so instead of going downstairs to eat she stayed in the same place she was in when Shadow left and started to think. _What had made me so upset all she did was forget our plans? _She was bewildered about how sad she was about it-yeah she knew why she was disappointed but why this upset?! _Because you know it isn't the first time you had loosened your walls and someone promised something but failed _a voice said bitterly in the back of her mind.

Downstairs the air was filled with tension: Shadow glaring at Amy while she sat there wondering what she had done to make him angry at her. _I better not ask it will only make things worse _the pink hedgehog thought as she awkwardly ate. "Where's Katherine, she's usually here early?" Amy made the mistake of asking everything was silent until suddenly Shadow flipped.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK WHERE SHE IS WHEN IT'S YOUR FAULT SHES UPSET!" he screamed before storming out. Amy looked down remembering the promise she didn't keep, _Shadow was right it is my fault_ she thought.

**….**

**I am ****_so _****sorry about the shortness I just really wanted to update for you!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Just a little note to say thank you to this one (I love you all the same but this one is just beyond) brilliant reader (off wattpad) you should deffo check her out! shadowlover25 -**___

_Chapter six: Realisation_

Katherine sat in the living room reading _'Oliver Twist'_ by Charles Dickens it was the only book she had heard of which was on the bookcase when she first saw it she had a strange memory-if that's what you would call it?

_Flashback_

The wooden floor creaked as Katherine slowly made her way into the living space she couldn't sleep so she had decided to look through the bookcase she had spied the last time she was here. Katherine wasn't to sure why she couldn't rest Amy has apologized many times and she has forgiven her; something Shadow wasn't to pleased about. Sighing she let her eyes sweep across the book titles none of them stood out until she came across 'Oliver Twist' picking it up in the back of her head a small scene played out.

A small human version of Katherine was running down a street holding a book: the books pages were frayed and the book itself looked old and over used. But that didn't stop the young female clutching it from her and taking it away. An middle aged man was chasing her a smile on both of their faces: Katherine's giggle rang out as the man scooped her up and carried her back to his house, one that she called home but she didn't know that by tomorrow she would never see them people again.

_Katherine laughed as she thought how ridiculous it was to make up a scene like that so what she recognises the title, that doesn't mean anything. Right?_

End of flashback.

Her favourite character was Jack Dawkins, also known as the Artful Dodger she has always wanted to know what had happened to him in the end of film but she never did. It was like a mystery. Katherine hoped that he didn't go to prison but lived a successful life or maybe some sort of life like Oliver did.

Upstairs Shadow was sleeping peacefully sometimes muttering her name a translucent ghost next to him sat smirking, knowing the dream she was giving him was working. The ghost hoped he would realise what he could have with Katherine, she would rather him be happy without her than not be with his soul mate but be with her. She isn't selfish. Sure she loves Shadow as a friend and nothing more but she would hate for him to miss out on an opportunity like this: he always told her ' _Kindness can be cruel to you know'_ but she always ignored him.

_***_

Amy slowly tip toed down the stairs in attempt to not wake anyone up turning to walk into the front room she gave out a little 'yelp' when she noticed the small orange and purple hedgehog sleeping on the couch. Hoping she didn't wake her Amy softly carried on through the room and into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

When Katherine did wake up it was mid-day: surprisingly she didn't have one of her dreams just a nice peaceful sleep. Meanwhile Shadow's dream was...interesting? _Katherine. _It was what his life would be like without the hedgehog and him growing old _alone_ even Maria didn't show up anymore she had finally passed to the over side. He understood the dream. He knew what he had to do. _But will he do it?  
__****_

...  
Sorry, I've been really ill but heres a quick chapter:)


	7. noteeeee

Sorry but I wont be able to update much bc I broke my computer right now I'm now I am using my mums but I don't think I will be able to update off it... Please stick with me bc I will be updating soon hopefully if I get a new computer :/

-Abbie


End file.
